


What Cat?

by thewightknight



Series: Kylux prompts and ficlets [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Millicent the cat - Freeform, how the rumor started about hux having a cat, kylo ren isn't really a character it's just his fault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 14:57:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6199471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewightknight/pseuds/thewightknight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Well, sir, there’s a new rumor that’s started floating around in the last few days.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Cat?

**Author's Note:**

> Just a silly little bit of fluff about Ren's orange wig and the trouble it causes.

“Anything else I should be aware of, Phasma?”

“Well, sir, there’s a new rumor that’s started floating around in the last few days.”

Hux sighed. “Do I want to know?”

Phasma chuckled. “This one is actually rather harmless, sir.”

“Very well, what is it?” Hux knew he was going to regret asking.

“Well, sir, apparently everyone is convinced that you’ve smuggled a cat aboard.”

“A what?” Hux spluttered.

“A cat, sir. A small orange cat. You were seen carrying it through the corridors a couple of nights ago.”

Hux pinched the bridge of his nose with his fingers. Damn Ren. “I guess they missed the part where I threw it down the garbage chute, then, I take it?”

Phasma cocked her head.

“Yes, I was carrying something through the ship. A lifeless something. A vermin that I caught in a back corridor, that better not have been smuggled aboard this ship by anyone on it.” That was as plausible an excuse as he could come up with to explain Ren’s horrid wig. “Feel free to put rest to this particular rumor, Captain.”

“Yes, sir!” Phasma saluted and turned smartly, striding from the conference room.

“A cat? Really?” Hux muttered to himself as he turned his attention to important matters.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a silly bit of fluff that I cut out from my[ Kylux Big Bang 2016 fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6970363) that [I posted to tumblr ](http://thewightknight.tumblr.com/post/140708417083/what-cat), and I figured why not have it here too?
> 
> Feel free to come say hi over on [tumblr](http://thewightknight.tumblr.com/).


End file.
